Thomas and the Rainbow
Thomas and the Rainbow is the second episode of the ninth season. Plot After an overnight storm knocks the telephone poles down, the Fat Controller gives Thomas the task to take engineers to fix them. Thomas goes to Brendam Docks with Annie and Clarabel and whilst the engineers climb aboard his train, he sees a rainbow in the sky. Edward, who is shunting trucks nearby, tells Thomas that according to legend "you will find something magical at the end of a rainbow". This prompts Thomas to find the end of the rainbow. During his journey, Thomas meets Percy at Bluff's Cove Junction, but doesn't have time to talk to his best friend as he wants to find the end of the rainbow. Climbing up Gordon's Hill, the end of the rainbow seems to be at the summit; but when Thomas gets there, the rainbow had moved. After dropping off some engineers by a bridge, Thomas ignores some children's call of "hello" as he carries on finding the rainbow. Unfortunately, Thomas gets so carried away trying to find the end of the rainbow that he ignores Henry's call for assistance with his trucks and Toby's warning that something is blocking the track ahead. It turns out to be a broken telephone pole, which Thomas runs into and derails. Now Thomas cannot finish his job and, as all the telephone poles aren't fixed, his driver can't telephone for help. However, Thomas sees Percy passing by on another line and whistles for help to him, but Percy doesn't respond; Thomas thinks that Percy isn't listening because he didn't have time to talk to Percy. But Percy had heard Thomas' call for help and sends the message down then line. The message eventually reaches Harvey, who sets off to the rescue. Finally Harvey arrives and gets Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel back on the rails; he also tells Thomas that all of his friends worked together in rescuing him. Thomas carries on with his work, but now ignores the rainbow. Once all the telephone poles are fixed, Thomas goes home to Tidmouth Sheds to find the end of the rainbow. The something magical is his friends. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henry (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Bluff's Cove Junction * Gordon's Hill * Shen Valley * The Ruined Castle * Dryaw * Wellsworth Trivia * In Japan, this episode is titled "A Rainbow and Thomas". * In the US, this episode aired before Calling All Engines! was released, so the audience would not have known about the new Tidmouth Sheds yet. Goofs * At the beginning of the episode, Henry has Gordon's whistle sound. * In the shot of the workman getting into Annie, a wire can be seen in her window. * Nothing was said about the engineers after the accident. * It is impossible to find the end of a rainbow. * Surely Thomas has seen a rainbow before. * When Bertie tells the children about Thomas' accident, he is smiling. Gallery File:ThomasandtheRainbowUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ThomasandtheRainbow1.png|Emily File:ThomasandtheRainbow2.png|Salty and James File:ThomasandtheRainbow3.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow4.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow5.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow6.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow7.png|Sir Topham Hatt driving through branches File:ThomasandtheRainbow8.png|The engines at Tidmouth Sheds File:ThomasandtheRainbow9.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:ThomasandtheRainbow10.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow11.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow12.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow13.png|Thomas at Brendam File:ThomasandtheRainbow14.png|The telephone engineers File:ThomasandtheRainbow15.png|The rainbow File:ThomasandtheRainbow16.png|Thomas and Edward File:ThomasandtheRainbow17.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow18.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow19.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow20.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow21.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow22.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow23.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow24.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow25.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow26.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow27.png|Thomas at the top of Gordon's Hill File:ThomasandtheRainbow28.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow29.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow30.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow31.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow32.png|Children waving to Thomas File:ThomasandtheRainbow33.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow34.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow35.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow36.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow37.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow38.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow39.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow40.png|Henry File:ThomasandtheRainbow41.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow42.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow43.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow44.png|Toby File:ThomasandtheRainbow45.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow46.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow47.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow48.png|Thomas crashes into the telephone pole File:ThomasandtheRainbow49.png|Annie and Clarabel derailed File:ThomasandtheRainbow50.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow51.png|Thomas derailed File:ThomasandtheRainbow52.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow53.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow54.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow55.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow56.png|Percy gets help File:ThomasandtheRainbow57.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow58.png|Henry and Bertie File:ThomasandtheRainbow59.png|Bertie and the Children File:ThomasandtheRainbow60.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow61.png|James and Harold File:ThomasandtheRainbow62.png|Harold and Harvey File:ThomasandtheRainbow63.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow64.png|Harvey to the rescue File:ThomasandtheRainbow65.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow66.png|Harvey puts Thomas and his coaches back on the rails File:ThomasandtheRainbow67.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow68.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow69.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow70.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow71.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow72.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow73.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow74.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow75.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow76.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow77.png|The end of the Rainbow File:ThomasandtheRainbow78.png File:ThomasandtheRainbow7.jpg File:ThomasandtheRainbow6.jpg Episode File:Thomas and the Rainbow - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas and the Rainbow - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes